Big Time Who?
by friskycrispy
Summary: One moment Big Time Rush find them in their lovely apartment and then the next scatted all round LA. Whats happen to Big Time Rush? Where have they gone? What will happen when the band gets back together? Will they become as strong as they were? Follow through the mystery and find out who did this all. Including made up characters.
1. How It All Started

**Hi Guys! This is my first ever FanFiction ever. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this. This Chapter just starts off the whole story and the right beginning part will come up later in the story but don't know when.**

**Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

It was another typical day for the boys in Big Time Rush. Kendall, Logan and Carlos were all just being crazy teenage boys splashing and playing Water Polo Extreme! Meantime James walked out of the lobby to see the boys already starting their game of Water Polo Extreme. "How could they do that to me?" James whispered angrily to himself. As he was going to destroy their game, he saw Jo and Jett chatting amongst themselves. "This could be juicy gossip" he thought. So he set off and heard that they were talking about the new season of New Town High.

"Jo calm down, it's a new season, new start. Don't let it get to your head baby" Jett said as he swung his arm around Jo, but in a matter of seconds pushed off.

"Jett! What don't you get; I'm with Kendall now, so please just stop all of this." Moving her arms around in the air, showing him to stop. "Jett, I love you and all, but my heart's for Kendall, there's many fish in the sea, just look for one." Jo kissed him on the cheek so he understands. James snuck up behind them as said…

"What up! I heard there's a new girl on set for New Town High. Who is she? Is she beautiful?" James wondered as both Jett and Jo flinched from their chairs at James coming out of nowhere.

"Oh my God James! You scared the hell out of us. Anyway, how would you know about Sally, she just started this week on set?"

"Oh Jo! Oh sweet, lovely Jo…" James said as he threw his towel onto the lounger, while messing up her perfectly done hair. "I know my ways Jo. Also still waiting for that answer about how beautiful she is."

"Thanks for asking…" While Jo was brushing her hair back to how it was, "and yes she's _real_ pretty" James Jo said sarcastically, leaving her lounger and diving into the pool making water jump into the air, meanwhile she joined her boyfriend and the boys' game of Water Polo.

James covered his face and hair and shouted "Watch out for the hair, love!" And got his towel which he was sitting on and wiped water droplets off his face. As he pulled his towel away from his face, he glanced over to Jett. Jett's face started to look more concerned "What's up with her?" James asked looking back and for from Jo's and Jett's face.

Jett turned his head toward the tall brown and sighed. "It's this new girl. Jo and Sally don't have very much in common, let's say." He looked back to the beautiful blonde. Another sigh escaped from his mouth. "I overheard the producer and some of the editors talking about the new season…"

"What's going to happen? More romance? Any action? Please tel…" Out of nowhere James was cut off by Jett's voice

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Jett shouted making everyone including the boys and Jo to turn towards Jett. Jett got up from lounger grabbed James wrist and dragged him into the Lobby in till he felt something stinging his eyes, tears?

"Wow… Sorry dude, I didn't know. You alright? It looks like you got a tear in your eye." James went up to him and wrapped his arms around the blonde and whispered "Jett tell me." Jett pulled away and wiped his tears away. "The producer wants Jo out of New Town High." Everything went silent for a second in till Jett walked away. James reached his shoulder and Jett nudged it. "James, I'm sorry about that and you being a massive fan and all but please don't tell Jo." James' grip loosened and set Jett's hand. Jett look in to James' eyes and repeated, "Don't tell her, please." He started walking backwards to the lift and saw James nodding and moved his fingers to his lips to show his lips were sealed.

* * *

Back in the apartment, all four boys were playing Luigi Kart on the Vii peacefully in till a voice broke out.

"What happened with you and Jett, James?" Kendall asked, eyes stuck on the screen. "Did you two get in another fight?"

James paused the game causing the other two boys to groan. "Oh it's just a game, it's paused, and it's not like it's going anywhere." Carlos rose from his seat and dashed to the fridge and pulling out one of his special corn dogs, sweet and spicy. "And no we didn't get into a fight, we made up ages ago dude."

"Then what happened? Why did he shout at you?"

"Oh my God! It was something to do with the new season of New Town High." James replied. James was the worst at lies in the group but he didn't lie. Jo getting kicked out of the show is to do with New Town High, but he wasn't telling the whole truth but he couldn't tell the guys. Yes, yes, Jett told him that he couldn't tell Jo but Kendall and Jo just got back together and that was a rollercoaster ride and the last thing she needs right now is bad news form the only thing that makes her happy… apart from Kendall.

As on time the doorbell rang and Logan got up and opened the door. When he opened it no one was there, but laid on the floor was four cans of root beer on the floor.

"Looks like we get free service tonight, Root beer for everyone" Logan said while picking up the cans. "Oh, a little heavier than normal…"Logan went round the group and handed everyone their can.

"To Luigi Kart!" Carlos shouted.

"To Luigi Kart!" The other three guys replied banging all four cans in the air to touch each other. In the next second everyone opened the can and started drinking their Root Beer.

"This kind is I little bitter don't you think?" Kendall said with a surprised look on his face, tasting it again to make sure.

"Yeah, just a tad, but who cares it's free!" Carlos said. Meanwhile that started happening James dropped his can on the floor.

"Yo, what's happening to my arm? I can't feel it...And now my other arm."

"Same, what's happening to us?" Logan spoke and all other guys all dropped their cans and started to feel very tired.

"What's ha-happening" And with that all four guys were on the floor in till James heard a long bang of the door opening.

"Look what we have here, it worked!" James was confused, who was talking? Who did this to them? The last words he hears before he fell asleep were.

"Big Time Rush is dead now! Bye!"

* * *

**Ooo...Who do you think it is? What's going to happen to Big Time Rush? Is this the end of BTR?**

**By the way I didn't want to Copyright so I changed the game title and the video console.**

***Question:What will happen to Big Time Rush?***

**Please Review it would help me out so much!**

**See you next time ;)**


	2. Where Am I?

**Hi again people.**

**I'm really sorry for the delay. I wish you all enjoyed the first part of the story.**

**Remember to R&R!**

**Enjoy Reading! :D**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

Where am I? What happen? Where are the guys? Loads of questions were running through my mind like, I thought I was going to faint again. I slowly open my eyes when the sun greets me with burning bright, light. I look to my left to see a strange boy pacing right next to me. I open my eyes a little more to try to see if he was 'helping' me, but he doesn't realise I woke up and carried on pacing next to me. Two minutes passed and he stilled didn't notice me being awake, so I tried to have the courage to say something…but what? Hi? What are you doing? Help me? Being in the moment of my thought I let out a small groan which he took and notice too. He turned around and ran over to me bending down so he could talk to me.

"Are-are you alright?" said the guy next to Kendall. He looked so pale and worried. Why worried? Did he do this to me? After about thirty seconds of looking at him and slowly said…

"Where-where am I? What happened?" He looked round to make sure no one was behind him. He still looked worried and quickly looked at his hands which he was playing around with. I bet he did this to me and when I find out he will not see day light again. He slowly looked up and began speaking.

"Sorry. I'm really, really sorry." And then he put his hands over his face. What is going on? Was he the person who did this? I don't even know who he is, so he wouldn't have done this. He replaced his hands back into his lap. "I don't know what happened. When I was driving to work I saw you on the side of the road looking dead so I carried you here and waited for you to wake up."

"How did you know I was still alive even though I 'looked' dead?" Kendall questioned making quote marks with his fingers in the air.

"Oh, your chest was moving and I heard you breath coming out of your nose. I'm a nurse so I knew what to do. I was going to call 911 but I knew you would have waked up soonish." He got to his feet and smiled. "Oh, by the way, I'm Edward but everyone calls me Eddie or Ed." He handed me his hand and helped lift me up to my feet. I brushed off all the dead leaves which were on me because it was mid-October and all the leaves were scattered all around the floor.

After brushing all the leaves off me I looked back up and raised my hand out and replied. "I'm Kendall." He accepted my hand shake and shook it once…hard. "Where are we again? Sorry for asking." I said looking round to see if I knew the place but nothing came to mind but it looked "We're in Beverly Hills, Los Angeles." Wait, what? Los Angeles? I must be dreaming. I looked at him for a bit with a puzzled face and said…

"We can't be. I should be in Minnesota with James, Logan and Carlos playing hockey. This is the perfect weather for Ice Hockey, don't you think." Eddie looked at me weirdly like I have been drugged up or something.

"What are you talking about? No one in LA plays Ice Hockey because there's no snow. It's never snowed once in LA that I can remember. The last time it snowed here was in 1976 which was way before we were born…well I hope your born after that date." Eddie said sarcastically, laughing a second after his comment but Kendall didn't find it funny and put on a 'that's not funny' face.

"Ha Ha Ha… Just get in the car" And with that both Kendall and Eddie walked to Eddie's really badly parked car, which was on the side of the road.

* * *

**James' POV**

Oh my God...this drink is crazy stuff. I mean, I've been seeing stuff, and let's say but it's not normal stuff that you would see…or I'm I dreaming? Straight after that thought I felt my eyes get heavier and heavier, so I slowly opened my eyes to see a blonde chick on me. "Hello? What are you doing?" I said as sweetly as possible so she wouldn't freak out or scream.

"AHHHHH! OH MY GOD!" the girl screamed out making lots of people in the park look at them. Wait did she just blush when she screamed? Weird!

'Why did I freak her out?' I thought. "Shhh! Its ok, I'm not going to kill you or anything. Just stay quiet." Oh my God I sound so much like Logan right now…Logan? Where is he? Where's Kendall and Carlos? "Logan! Kendall! Carlos!" I shouted, making even more people look at me. I pushed the girl on to the floor and quickly got myself up. "Where are you guys?"

"Oh! They aren't here at the moment. I don't know where they are exactly, but I know you all will never break up." I turned around to meet her face to see it smiling at me. Why is she doing that? I don't even know that crazy women.

"Do…do I know you?" She laughed so I laughed as well…sarcastically.

"Of course not, Silly!" she said punching my arm which I quickly protected with my other hand. "I'm just like you're number one biggest fan. I LOVE YOU!"She screamed even more, making an old man shout at us. I didn't know what to do so I just stayed there with my facial expression still blank. "I'm Sally by the way. Sally Walker."

I stayed frozen in till I felt a breeze close to my face. It was Sally's hand waving. "What! What!" I said pausing straight after so I could think again. "How could you be a fan, I haven't been in showbiz or had a singing career…well I've always wanted one, but I've never had one." I looked up to see Sally's face really confused. "What? What did I do?" I said, now being as Sally's face was like.

"How don't you know you're in the biggest boy band at the moment? I mean everyone knows it how don't you kn…"

"What the hell are you talking about? I've never seen my picture on a magazine or on a bill board." I said making Sally stop half-way through a word, but I don't care at the moment, she's saying I'm famous and that I'm in a boy band, but who with? The guys, Logan, Carlos and Kendall would never dream to be in a boy band…well unless if it was for the girls, the money and fame then maybe, but I highly doubt that they would do that. Sally reached out down into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper which looked like it was ripped out of a TV guide or something and folded two times. When she opened it, she turned it round for me to see and I saw us all, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and myself, on the front cover of 'Pop Tiger'. "So…it's true…I'm a pop star?" Sally nodded and James found his arms around Sally lifting her high up in to the air. 'Oh my God! Oh…My…GOD! I'm a full time pop star!' I screamed in my head…didn't want more people looking at us. After about three minutes of James screaming in his head, he dropped Sally who was now blushing like mad. "Sorry. Didn't mean to let all my happiness out on you like that."

"It...It's ok. It's not every day when you get hugged by James Diamond. Sorry to change the topic but would you mind coming round to my place? I just moved into the Palm Woods." Sally said trying to get her hopes up

Hmmm…that sounds very familiar, but I don't know. "Sure I would love go round yours a bit."

"Great. Follow me!" Sally reached out for James' hand and started to lead James to the Palm Woods.

'Why does everything sound so familiar? Even the name Sally is familiar somehow?" James thought to himself, which he did a lot of to clear his mind. 'I wish Kendall, Logan and Carlos were here so I could tell them about our success as a worldwide boy band.'

* * *

**The next chapter will be about Logan and Carlos but from then on they will only have one POV per chapter but then near the middleish they will join up again and share POVs again.**

**Question: Do you think James will ever remember what Sally did to Jo?**

**I really hoped you liked reading this chapter.**

**Thanks and Review!**


End file.
